uncle_grandpa_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Smelly Bag
Smelly Bag is an episode of Uncle Grandpa. Synopsis Belly Bag stinks for some reason and he needs a bath. Plot Uncle Grandpa walks around the RV and his rancid stench is grossing everyone else out. They get sick of his disgustingness and force him to take a bath. Uncle Grandpa hates baths, so they have to force him into it like a dog. They finally give him his bath and he no longer stinks anymore. Later, they help a random kid named Kenny with a random problem with planting flowers, but Uncle Grandpa still stinks and the smell makes Kenny's flowers wilt, worsening the problem. The guys force Uncle Grandpa into another bath and clean him again. Later, Mr. Gus, Pizza Steve, and GRFT are playing poker with Charlie Burgers. Uncle Grandpa starts stinking things up again and Charlie Burgers assumed he farted. Uncle Grandpa then tries to blame it on the dog, which is Charlie Burgers, so it doesn't work. They all then force him into the bath again, and Charlie Burgers, being a dog, understands Uncle Grandpa's pain of taking a bath and stops them, saying it's not right to treat dogs that way and that's one of the reasons why he doesn't have an owner. He tells them that there has to be a better way to solve the problem. Mr. Gus explains how every time they give him a bath, he ends up smelling all clean, but every time he puts his clothes back on, it's like all the stink comes back. Then, it turns out, that the clothes are the problem as Belly Bag is the one, stinking up the RV. The gang tries to give Belly Bag a bath, but since Charlie Burgers gave them that information about dogs and baths, they need to think of a more ethical way to clean him. The next thing you know, Belly Bag is hanging from a clothes line, being drip dried, on the roof of the moving RV. Mr. Gus comes up to the roof and it appears that Belly Bag is clean, but he wonders what got him to stink so bad in the first place. A naked Uncle Grandpa then walks up and says that nobody cares what got him to stink. All that matters is that he's clean now. He then straps Belly Bag back on and they go on an adventure with helping another kid. This is a girl named Carla, who needs help making first impressions for applying for a petsitting job. She leaves the room, so she can come back and practice an interview with Uncle Grandpa, but when she leaves, Belly Bag starts to stink again. Uncle Grandpa wonders why this is but says there's no time for another washing, so he has to use cologne. Belly Bag douses himself in as much cologne as he possibly can, but that only makes things worse. When Carla comes back, the cologne smell is too strong and it makes her nostrils rot. She still needs to make a good impression though and she stays in character. She ignores the smell and talks to Uncle Grandpa. All of a sudden, a giant stink monster rises from Belly Bag and yells at him for his over usage of cologne. The Stink Monster explains that he is a giant cloud of stink who was searching for a home and thought Belly Bag was a nice place to stay, given how roomy he was. Belly Bag argues back, saying that he's not a home for storing people, rather he is a bag for storing objects. He then leaps off of Uncle Grandpa and the two of them get into a Kung Fu fight. Kelly does a good job, ignoring the distractions and she does a perfect, spot-on interview with Uncle Grandpa. Belly Bag uses cologne and air fresheners and fans to fight off the Stink Monster and eventually wins. Kelly realizes that if she can deal with all those nasal passage destroying pieces of crap, she can totally handle any curve ball her petsitting interviewer has to throw at her. After both of them have reigned victorious, the gang gets back in the RV, but they realize that the Stink Monster, while knocked out cold, and all tied up, is still a threat, and they don't know what to do. Uncle Grandpa gets an idea and gives him an unethical dog bath, tortuting the guy until he completely fades away. Uncle Grandpa claims that a dog bath as horrible as that should only be used as punishment for evildoers such as that evil Stink Monster. Characters *Uncle Grandpa *Belly Bag *Mr. Gus *Pizza Steve *Giant Realistic Flying Tiger *Kenny *Charlie Burgers *Carla *Stink Monster Trivia *The title is a pun on Belly Bag's name. *When Mr. Gus, Pizza Steve, and GRFT played poker with Charlie Burgers, it was a reference to the famous painting Dogs Playing Poker. *Charlie Burgers apparently thinks it's unethical to give people "Dog Baths". *Another Belly Bag episode, adding to the sort of short list of his episodes. These being Belly Bros, Sick Bag, Body Trouble, More Uncle Grandpa Shorts, Bottom Bag, and Guest Directed Shorts. Category:Episodes Category:Boyariffic's Fanfictions